On-Board Diagnostic (OBD) systems are in most cars and light trucks on the road today. During the '70s and early 1980's manufacturers started using electronic means to control engine functions and diagnose engine problems. This was primarily to meet EPA emission standards. Through the years the on-board diagnostic systems have become more sophisticated. OBD-II, a standard introduced in the mid-'90s, provides almost complete engine control and also monitors parts of the chassis, body and accessory devices, as well as a diagnostic control network of the car. All cars built since Jan. 1, 1996 have the OBD-II systems.
Currently, an OBD-II system includes a port for receiving an attachment device. The attachment device contains functionality for allowing outside devices to transmit operations to the OBD-II system and receive in return diagnostic or status information of the automobile. The adapters have increased in functionality to include a modem that may transmit operations and receive the diagnostic or status information of the automobile via an LTE network, a Bluetooth™ network and the like.
In this manner, the adapter allows a myriad of untrusted devices to transmit operations and to receive the diagnostic or status information of the automobile. Additionally, where a modem provides a secure interface, the interface may be hacked by nefarious means.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved more secure interface between an adapter and the on-board diagnostic system.